Hush Hush, Tome 4
by madame-T
Summary: Voici la suite de la saga Hush Hush comme je l'imagine. Bonne lecture ;


Salut à tous et à toutes !

Voilà, je viens de finir le troisième tome de la saga de Becca Fitzpatrick, et je languis déjà la suite ! Pour me faire patienter, j'aurais bien aimé avoir quelques fictions sur internet, mais j'ai du mal à en trouver. Du coup, j'ai décidé d'écrire !

ATTENTION SPOILERS ! Pour ceux et celles qui n'ont pas encore lu les trois tomes, je vous déconseille de lire ce qui va suivre. Je révèle l'intrigue du tome 3.

Bonne lecture, et surtout, n'hésitez pas à commenter et critiquer )

**Chapter 1 : Le plan.**

« Tu es sur de ce que tu fais ? » demandai-je, anxieuse.

« Aie confiance en moi Nora. »

Je n'hésitai pas une seconde de plus. J'avais totalement confiance en Patch, et je l'aimais, plus que personne ne pourrait jamais l'aimer. J'inspirai profondément et entrai dans la pièce, figeant mon visage dans une expression dénuée d'émotions.

« Scott ! » criai-je de toute ma voix.

Celui-ci apparut soudainement, le regard noir posé sur Patch.

« Tu disais qu'on pouvait leur faire confiance, alors appelle-les. » lui ordonnai-je, la voix tranchante.

Il ne sembla pas comprendre, son regard se fit plus doux et se posa sur moi, cherchant des réponses à quelques questions muettes.

« Je parle de Matterazzi et Grantham. Appelle-les, je veux leur parler. » M'énervai-je.

Je détestais jouer ce rôle, mais la réussite du plan de Patch – notre plan – ne dépendait plus que sur ma capacité à cacher mes émotions. Je devais devenir aussi froide que la pierre, du moins en apparence. Au fond, j'étais toujours cette bonne vieille Nora, cette fille amoureuse d'un ange déchu et très attachée à un néphil. Néphil qui se trouvait juste devant moi, hésitant entre me prendre au sérieux ou éclater de rire.

« Scott ? » lançai-je, dans une moue d'impatience terrible.

Il eut comme un déclic, acquiesça et s'éloigna avec hâte. Je pu enfin me détendre, et me tournai vers Patch.

« Tu t'en sors bien, continue. » me murmura-t-il.

J'avais envie de m'enfouir dans ses bras et de le laisser me protéger, comme il l'avait toujours fais. Mais aujourd'hui tout était différent. Je ne pouvais plus me montrer proche de lui en public, je ne pouvais plus me montrer proche de personne en public. C'était à moi de prendre les choses en mains, et bien que cela m'effrayais plus que tout, je n'avais plus le choix. Ce serment envers Hank Millar m'avait enlevé mon libre-arbitre.

« Ils arrivent. » me coupa Patch dans mes pensées.

Il fit un geste de la tête en direction du fond de l'entrepôt et je compris. Scott avait obéis, et revenait accompagné des deux néphils en qui il avait tant confiance. Dante Matterazzi et Tono Grantham étaient prêts à tout pour que l'affrontement avec les déchus ait lieu. Ils étaient prêts à mourir pour ça, parce qu'ils se sentaient prisonniers. Au final, ils se battaient pour la liberté. Malheureusement, ils ne se battaient pas de la bonne manière, et ils perdraient. Leur cause était une cause perdue, et j'étais la seule néphil au monde à m'en rendre compte…

« Tu voulais nous voir ? » demanda sèchement Tono.

« Oui, j'ai repensé à notre conversation. Hier soir, j'étais encore déboussolée par tout ce qui vient d'arriver. Vous savez ce qu'on dit, une bonne nuit de sommeil… Bref, nous avons à parler. »

Ils semblèrent hésiter. Puis, au bout de longues secondes qui me semblèrent être des minutes, Dante me fit signe de la tête. Je devais les suivre, visiblement, ils ne souhaitaient pas avoir cette discussion en public. Et ça m'arrangeait, j'aurais ainsi moins de mal à jouer la comédie.

Une fois entrée dans l'ancien bureau de Hank, et la porte refermée derrière moi, Tono prit la parole.

« Où veux-tu en venir ? Tu refuses l'affrontement, tu nous as clairement fait comprendre ton point de vue hier soir. »

« Hier soir, je venais de tuer mon père. Tu te trompes sur un point Grantham, je ne suis pas contre l'affrontement. »

Il fit une moue désappointée lorsque je prononçai son nom de famille. Visiblement, il n'aimait pas ma façon de lui parler. Mais je n'en avais pas fini avec lui, ni avec Dante.

« Seulement, vous vous y prenez mal. Mon père s'y prenait mal. Je vous conduirais à la liberté, mais je refuse qu'une guerre éclate. »

« Explique-toi. » m'ordonna Scott.

Ce n'était pas réellement un ordre, mais une demande asséchée par son envie de réponses. J'avais piqué sa curiosité. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que les deux autres ne suivent.

« Si nous devons affronter directement les déchus, nous perdrons, c'est une certitude. »

« Pas avec l'aide du demonium. » répliqua fièrement Tono, fixant Patch dans les yeux.

Je m'étais préparée à cette réaction. Je savais exactement quoi répondre, quoi faire. J'éclatai de rire, tachant de le faire paraître vrai, et répondis sans aucune nervosité dans la voix :

« Le demonium n'existe pas. C'est un mythe. »

« Si, il existe. La Main Noire m'en avait parlé, il pensait pouvoir le contrôler, s'en servir pour la grande bataille. » Lança sèchement Tono, le regard méprisant.

« C'était le délire d'un homme capable de tout pour survivre. Bon, je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps. Vous avez le choix. Apprenez à me faire confiance, moi, l'héritière de la Main Noire ou préparez-vous à un combat perdu d'avance dans l'espoir qu'une substance imaginaire vous sauvera. »

Je les laissai sur cet échange et m'en allai aux côtés de Patch, qui n'avait toujours pas dit un mot. Je devais convaincre les néphils que c'était moi qui le contrôlais. Ils ne devaient pas croire que nous nous protégions mutuellement. Le plan était de leur faire croire que Patch était ma couverture.

Patch démarra le 4x4 au quart de tour et nous nous éloignâmes prudemment, ne cherchant qu'à mettre de la distance entre ces entrepôts et nous.


End file.
